Thoughts of illness
by Noblee
Summary: No había sonrisas, no había voces, sólo dos respiraciones que se oían sufridas. Arthur/Emily.


Hello, people! ¡Aún sigo viva! Digo, por si alguien le interesaba saberlo. Pues no tengo mucho que decir, nada más que este semestre –el cual todavía no se termina– me absorbió completamente. Feos maestros que no se organizan y siempre cambian sus fechas ¬¬

En fin… sólo traigo este humilde fic. La pareja es **Arthur/Emily**, no sé, quería conseguir algo dramático y esto salió entre tantas ideas, shame on me xD. Espero y les guste. Y como siempre, pues: Hetalia lo explotamos todos, pero al único que le pagan por hacerlo es a Himaruya.

* * *

Con el viento veraniego golpeando sus aquejados pómulos, Arthur deslizó su cuerpo hasta ocultar su vista del alumbrado público. A unos metros de él, Emily se sumergía lentamente en su turbulento y demacrado mundo de fantasía. El reloj no marcaba la hora, hacía años que aquel artefacto había dejado de funcionar a la par que la realidad. Un suspiro de cansancio, o de resignación, ya no podía definirlo, escapó de sus labios mientras con fuerza cerraba sus ojos para evitarse la lastimera imagen que otorgaba la joven rubia.

No había sonrisas, no había voces, sólo dos respiraciones que se oían sufridas. Con los ruidos de la calle como orquesta, Arthur recordó la escena de algo que le parecía lejano y a la vez tan apreciado. Era el movimiento lento de unos labios susurrándole palabras que ahora desconocía. Cual intento de Shekespeare, una prosa difusa brotó con su enronquecida voz; era un recordatorio, era un mantra... era todo. En ese momento, la crueldad de la sociedad le pareció algo tan real, no por él, sino por ella.

Ella, quien con sueños de infancia arribó a Inglaterra para iniciarlos. Ese fue su más grande error. Si tan sólo hubiera prestado atención a los consejos de su preocupada prima, quien con su característico acento francés, intentaba hacerle entrar en razón. Una débil sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios al oír algo quebrarse en el interior de la habitación. Era ella otra vez. Se quedó en su sitio oyendo los lamentos imaginarios de Emily, como si fueran el anuncio de una tragedia.

Palpó rápidamente el bolsillo de su pantalón maldiciendo la carencia de nicotina. Un susurro, un grito ahogado y un movimiento brusco en la cama, Arthur escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas como si aquella acción le permitiera aislarse del dolor. Un día recordó haber comparado a Emily con una hermosa flor, aquellas palabras con tinte de alcohol y seducción se habían quedado en la esquina de una servilleta al igual que esa flor. Uno a uno, los sueños de superación, de alegría, fueron decayendo, como los pétalos marchitos, acompañados de acordes de guitarra.

Sería una mentira el decir que hizo lo que pudo para salvarla, para recuperarla; él era un masoquista, un rebelde, quería sentir dolor, algo que le recordara que seguía vivo, y ella, con esos ojos rojos, cabeza decaída, parecía ser capaz de hacerle todo mal. Un sacrificio que ella, sin darse cuenta, aceptó. Una maldición se escuchó de sus labios al sentirse como el malo de la película. El cuadro de la escena carecía del toque romántico para perfilar en una comedia, pero tenía el suficiente amor para hallarse bajo las alas de una tragedia. Él lo sabía, ella apenas lo iba comprendiendo, y aún así, se sentía el miedo de llegar al final.

Los pasos confundidos se escucharon en la habitación, Arthur siguió en su posición y Emily se recargó en él.

—Hey —susurro ella con voz vacía—, tengo frío, Artie.

—Lo sé —siempre lo sabía.

—Hoy la luna sigue igual de bella —expresó con una leve sonrisa alzando un brazo imaginando que un pincel residía en su mano.

—Es igual a ti —levantó su cabeza y se acomodó para que Emily pudiera posar su cabeza en sus piernas.

Cada uno se perdió en sus pensamientos, ella sólo observaba a la luna, Arthur trataba de encontrar un pétalo vivo. Un movimiento lento se realizó en los labios femeninos, acompañados de una inexistente melodía. Arthur los observó, y los besó, atrapando entre sus labios el último pétalo, el cual siempre trataría de proteger.

* * *

Como que me encanta decir el problema sin decirlo realmente (?) xD

_¿Review? :3_


End file.
